Four Years On: The Party
by TaraneePheonix
Summary: Graduation Party time see inside for better summary NegixNodoka. T for safety


-1**Four Years On: The party**

_It's Graduation party time, reactions galore when Negi and Nodoka announce the fact that they are a couple. NegixNodoka. four years after Negi first started teaching, he's fourteen they're eighteen. Not a song fic but there is a song in it…_

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise, sadly, if I did, Setsuna and Konoka would have gotten together by now as would Negi and Nodoka. Anywho, on with the story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Nodoka, you have to leave the bathroom some time, we have to do your hair"

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you pick my dress"

"It's not that bad"

"Yeah but it's so…not me"

"That's the idea"

"come on Nodoka, I'd like to see it"

"fine" The lock clicked back and Nodoka exited the bathroom. The dress was dark purple and low cut, it was sleeveless and the bottom reached her knees, she was wearing high heels with it that had straps all the way up her leg to match the lace that was tying her dress together at the back. As the dress reached her waist its corset like figure drifted outward.

"Wow, you look amazing, I thought you would"

"Uh Paru, what did you mean, do my hair?"

"well You're not just going to leave it like that are you?"

"I was planning on it" Her hair was twice as long as before and she no longer had her fringe in her eyes, it was evenly cut

"Sorry, no can do, a fabulous dress like that deserves a equally fabulous hairstyle, Yuecchi get the hairspray" Yue did as she was told and handed Haruna, who had just pushed Nodoka into a chair, the hairspray. Haruna worked very quickly and ten minutes later Nodoka's hair was piled on top of her head and sprayed into position. Haruna handed her a mirror and she looked, Nodoka had to admit, it didn't look half bad, sort of elegant really. She smiled at Haruna

"It looks nice"

"Yeah, now, the finishing touches" She hung a small silver chain with a heart on it around Nodoka's neck and handed her a pair of purple gloves, Nodoka put them on without complaint, she knew better than to argue against Paru. Nodoka noted that both her roommates looked beautiful also, Haruna's simple turquoise dress and Yue's black top and skirt mixture. Haruna looked at her watch

"Any minute now, you know how lucky you are Nodoka?"

"why?"

"you're the only girl with a date"

"Oh, yeah" she chuckled "Guess that means I have to be extra careful" There was a knock at the door

"right on time, as usual" Haruna ran to it as fast as she could in her dress and opened it "Negi-kun, Nodoka's just finished getting ready, here she comes" Nodoka walked out of the living room smiling at him, his jaw dropped

"wow, Nodoka, that dress is amazing"

"really? Paru picked it"

"It's beautiful, just like you" Nodoka flushed

"arigato, you look great too" He was wearing a tux

"Arigato" he said and handed her a white corsage, she took it

"It's beautiful" he offered her his arm

"shall we go?" She nodded and took his arm in hers. Haruna and Yue followed a little way behind. The music could be heard halfway down the corridor before they reached the hall. The four of them slipped inside. The party was in full swing there were quite a few people on the dance floor, most of them with their friends, Konoka had Setsuna's hands and was dancing with her. The scene made Negi smile, Setsuna was blushing and clearly protesting but Konoka wasn't listening, Asuna was watching them from the edge of the dance floor in a simple red dress. Apparently they were yet to be noticed Nodoka thought as they made their way across the room, Asuna noticed first "Honya?" she said incredulously walking over to them. Nodoka shrugged

"Yeah" she felt Negi's grip on her arm tighten a little, Asuna seemed to get over it pretty quickly although she didn't look altogether happy about it, she didn't want to make a scene. Konoka and Setsuna made their way over "So you told her"

"You knew?"

"Um…yeah"

"You told her but not me?" Heads were turning, so much for not making a scene, Nodoka thought, a crowd started to form

"Miyazaki-san?"

"Honya-chan?" There was a flash and when Nodoka blinked the lights away she could see Asakura with her camera, grinning at them. "Sorry, couldn't resist"

"Is Nodoka-san your girlfriend Negi-sensei?"

"Yes she is" Negi nodded, his grip on her arm loosened a little now Asuna had calmed down.

"That's so sweet" Nodoka felt Negi relax, she too had been worried about other people's reactions. She smiled blushing, Asuna had really been the only problem after telling Ayaka, Makie and the twins a little while ago and Yue earlier than that, she saw Asuna as the big sister trying to protect her little brother.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well because, it poses the whole student-teacher relationship issue but after graduation, She's not my student anymore, and we didn't want any over-reactions" Nodoka smiled discreetly, over-reactions was an understatement, Ayaka had fainted when she'd found out. At the word over-reactions heads did spin in the way of Ayaka who merely shrugged

"I found out last week"

"You told her?!?!"

"Uh no, She found out"

"See Bells as apposed to you I have ways and means of finding things out"

"Cram it!"

"Girls, let's not have any fights, you're mature adults now" Takahata said walking up, some of the teachers were chaperoning (Sp?) the dance and he'd spotted the trouble. "Ahh Negi-kun" he said spotting him "I didn't see you there with all these girls" he winked at him

"Yeah Takamichi-kun, Nodoka and I were just telling everyone about us being a couple"

"You are? You'd better watch him Nodoka-san, there's no end to the trouble he gets himself into" Nodoka smiled

"I know Takahata-Sensei"

"Yeah we all know Nodoka would follow Negi-kun to the end of the earth and back again"

"Thanks Haruna"

"Not a problem my friend"

"I think she was being sarcastic"

"What our Nodoka? Never, I don't think she's ever been sarcastic before, what have you done to her Negi-kun?" Everyone laughed "Anyway's on with the dance!" The crowd departed and took up their spots on the dance floor again

"It's true you know" Nodoka said to Negi as they started dancing

"what is?"

"I'd follow you to the ends of the earth if I had to"

"You have done, remember Wales?" She nodded

"I remember, but I'd do it again if I had to" she span out and back in again smiling

"Let's hope you never have to" They danced silently for a while enjoying the freedom of being together in public. Until the music stopped.

"I'd like to dedicate a song to the couple of the night…" Nodoka cringed

"I'll kill her later" she said to Negi in a whisper

"…Negi-kun and Nodoka, this if for you" A song began to play, Nodoka recognised it to be Innocence by Avril Lavigne, Haruna had taken to playing it in the dorm room, Negi took her hands and she smiled back at him, the lights dimmed

_**Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great!  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling**_

This innocence is brilliance, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliance, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliance, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliance, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

So lost in the moment they barely realised the music had stopped, she span into his arms one last times as it ended, he leant in a kissed her, there were catcalls from other students but she ignored them, nothing else mattered, only him and that was how it was going to stay. Forever.

_Okay so they're over, I think…if there are more they won't be part of this series, though they will almost definitely be NegixNodoka_

_Anyways, apologies for ooc-ness and reviews are always welcomed. Flames used to toast marshmallows._


End file.
